Learning Curve
by LacytheSilverWolf
Summary: The fighting is over. The pack is finally healing and Derek is whole, once again. Now? It's time to fulfill a promise and figure out just what it is that makes Effie so different. Derek/OC
1. Reunited

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the first chapter of Learning Curve. I know, I have yet to post a multi-chapter in between seasons story, but this one was needed. Because, we're finally getting all the answers we need about Effie, why she had no set price in the deadpool and just what her powers are truly capable of. And it's a lot. It is M rated, for the second chapter, but that's all. I will warn before that starts. For now, let's start off with a reunion between some old packmates. Read on!

Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek glanced down at Effie as she shifted against his shoulder. They'd been flying for almost eleven hours and Effie had slept for most of it. But that was normal. Effie hated flying so she slept. Derek didn't mind watching over her.

Summer vacation had finally struck for the Beacon Hills crew and, with no attacks since returning from Mexico and John's blessing, the mated pair took off for their vacation as a normal couple. Their first stop was a surprise for Effie, something that had been difficult for Derek to pull off, but he managed. They'd gotten through the airport and onto the plane without Effie ever finding out where they were going.

"How's she doing?" the flight attendant who'd been personally tending to the pair, if only to catch Derek's uninterested eye, stopped at his side.

Derek smiled politely. Barely. "She's fine. Not a fan of flying so she prefers to sleep."

The woman smiled. "You're such a caring brother."

Derek chuckled. Oh, that was subtle. "I'm not her brother. We're engaged." He left the -ish off the end, because in the shifter world, they were basically married.

The attendant's eyes widened. "But she's so young."

"She's eighteen." Derek said. Well, almost. Details.

"I see," the woman nodded. "Well, we'll be landing soon, if you could wake her."

Derek gave his own nod. "She'll be awake when we land."

The attendant gave a tight smile before carrying on down the plane, leaving Derek shaking his head in amusement. He was glad Effie had been sleeping for that. He did not want to know how his fox would have reacted.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Thirty minutes later, when the plane touched down, Effie groaned awake, scenting Derek's shoulder as she went.

"Morning," Derek smiled.

Effie smiled in return. "Morning." she sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Well," Derek removed some internet pictures from his carry-on. "How's the French countryside sound for a normal couple vacation?"

Effie gasped, taking the pictures. They showed the same small villa from several different angles. It was surrounded by rolling green hills and blue skies.

"Derek," Effie smiled at him. "this is perfect."

Derek leaned forward, accepting Effie's kiss. "Somehow I knew you'd like it."

Effie laughed. "Like? Try love. Now I know why you insisted I bring a high quality camera. This place will be perfect to paint."

Derek nodded. "That's the idea."

"Thank you," Effie kissed him again. "I love you."

"You're welcome." Derek bumped their noses softly. "I love you, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Head back, eyes closed, Effie let the breeze brush her hair back as Derek drove them through the countryside.

"I want to try something while we're here." Derek spoke suddenly.

Effie rolled her head towards him, cracking an eye open. "What is it?"

"Remember when Deaton said you should be able to do a full shift?" Derek asked.

Effie nodded. "Yeah, because of my Spark." she turned her body towards Derek. "You want to see if I can?"

"I thought we could give it a try." Derek said. "Now that I've done it, I can walk you through the process." he stole a glance at her. "But only if you want to."

Effie sat back, thinking over Derek's request. The idea of being able to shift fully into a fox had always lingered in the back of her mind, but it was never really something she thought to do. There was entirely too much going on to even consider it. But when Derek had managed a full shift after Kate fucked with his powers, Effie started thinking about it, again. Would she be able to do it? And if she did, what would be it like? What would she look like?

Derek had been all black with his red alpha eyes in wolf form. Just like his mother, he'd said. Effie was the first one to be bitten in her family, as far as she knew, and her mother was a druid, so there wasn't anything to go on for an idea of how Effie would look as a fox. Derek said the full shift was freeing, like taking off tight clothes and putting on something that truly fits. And to Effie, that sounded like heaven.

"I want to try." she finally said as Derek pulled onto the drive that led to their small villa. "If you think I can do it, I want to give it a go."

Derek smiled. "Oh, I know you can do it. And there's someone else who does, too."

Effie frowned, but followed where Derek was looking. Standing on the porch of the villa was none other than-

"ISAAC!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Any human man would have been jealous of the way Effie was snuggling and scenting Isaac. But as her mate, Derek knew just how much she and her pup needed the bonding time. So as the three sat in the living room of the small French villa, Derek had no issues sitting alone in the arm chair while Effie glued herself to Isaac's side.

"How did you plan all this without me finding out?" Effie finally asked Derek.

The alpha smirked. "I may have gotten your father and Stiles involved."

Isaac chuckled as Effie's jaw dropped. "Bringing in the dad and twin on your evil plans, smooth Derek."

Derek threw a beer cap at him. "Stop trying to cause trouble."

"But I'm so good at it." Isaac teased, throwing the cap back.

"Why did I invite you again?" Derek asked with a fond sigh of exasperation.

"Hey, I'm an angel compared to your next guest." Isaac pointed out.

Effie frowned. "Next guest?"

"Thanks Isaac," Derek groaned. He leaned forward a bit. "Jackson should be here in a couple of hours."

Effie was sure she lit up. "Seriously?" she looked between her mate and her pup. "The old pack? Back together?"

"Minus a few." Isaac granted.

"It wasn't easy." Derek explained. "Very little about Jackson has changed, but he was eager for something from home."

Isaac nudged Effie with his elbow. "Good surprise?"

Effie grinned. "One of the best I've had in a long time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time Jackson arrived, Effie had already prepared food, as Isaac had fully stocked the kitchen when he showed up a few hours before the couple. The grumpy London based werewolf easily, and happily, welcomed Effie's scenting and need to cling for a while. He even laughingly accepted hugs and light scenting from Derek and Isaac. He tried grumbling, saying his new alpha wouldn't like the scent of others on him, but Derek cuffed him upside the head, saying his alpha knew where he was and would expect it.

"So," Jackson sat on the patio with the others. "how'd this come about?"

"Me and Derek?" Effie asked. "Or me being a shifter?"

Jackson chuckled. "You being a shifter. I was around for the other thing." he jerked his head towards her shoulder. "Nice mating mark."

Effie grinned. "Thanks." she cleared her throat. "As for me being turned, we had to deal with an alpha pack after you left and in an effort to make Derek join them, one of them turned me, hoping he would kill his pack before accepting me as part of it, so he wouldn't have to kill me."

Jackson turned to the Hale. "Tell me you ripped the idiot apart."

Derek grunted. "She was killed before I had the chance."

"Too bad." Jackson took a pull of his beer. So Derek was the only one old enough to legally drink, who cared? They were all shifters, it wasn't like it would affect them. "So, you're okay, Effie? The transition went alright?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it was a little weird with my druid side, but it worked itself out in the end."

"After a fashion." Derek added, ignoring Effie's eye-roll. "The druid and the fox were two separate parts of her. So it was a balancing act for a while. But when Kate took me, Effie spiraled and they became one. And, according to Stiles, it wasn't an easy blending."

"It was nothing." Effie tried when Jackson and Isaac whipped around to look at her. She sighed. "Mind numbing pain, a three day coma and I nearly ripped Deaton's throat out when I came to, but I'm fine now."

"What made it happen?" Isaac asked.

"A combination of things." Effie shared. "I'd just done a pretty intense tracking spell to try and find Derek and my dad tried to keep me from going after the trail the spell laid out. I think," she frowned a bit. "Derek being so far away and the idea of not being allowed to go find him was just too much. I didn't have any control over any of it and something snapped."

Jackson sat back with a shake of his head. "I leave Beacon Hills and all hell breaks loose."

Derek snorted. "Because it was a picture of small town peace before."

The group laughed and Effie realized she felt more settled then she had in a long time. Even if her father and brother weren't there, it was pretty damn nice.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, Jackson is Jackson, minus loosening up a little, and Isaac is the forever pup. Not that Effie is complaining. She loves her boys. Next chapter, we get a look at Effie's first try at a full shift and just what our little fox will look like. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy is located at the bottom of my profile and forever stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


	2. Find the Balance

Begin Transmission

Lacy here for the next part of Effie and Derek's journey. Last chapter we saw a reunion between Heidi and two of the old pack. Now, it's time to see if she has it in her to become a full fox. With Derek by her side, and Talia's instructions in mind, it might be easier than she thinks. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Heidi and her fox form.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mom always said to achieve a full shift, you have to find the balance between the human side and the wolf side and tip the scales in favor of the wolf."

Effie scratched her neck. "Two problems, I'm a fox and my human side is a druid. Which is also part of my fox. So, three problems."

Derek sighed. "The same principle applies for all shifters, Ef. As for your two sides being part of each other, that should make it easier to find their balance."

"Alright," Effie exhaled. "How do I find this balance? And tip the scales?"

"Focus on your fox," Derek instructed. "There should be a pull that's even stronger than your druid, strong enough to overtake the druid and come out on top. As long as the druid knows what's happening, it should allow it easily."

Shutting her eyes, Effie focused on her fox. She could feel it swishing around inside her, always eager for a chance to break free and just run. Because of that, one of Effie's favorite pastimes was going to the preserve and just running at full speed. Her fox loved it. She loved it.

It took little to no effort for the druid part of her to submit control to the fox and before Effie knew it, she could feel her body changing. She thought it would hurt, her body taking a new shape, but it was almost pleasant. Her arms and legs easily changed into fox legs and her ears grew up and pointed. She felt a tail sprout from her backside as her face morphed into a snout and whiskers popped out around her nose.

Derek watched as Effie seamlessly shifted from girl to fox right before him. Her fur was soft shades of tan and white, with pale red mixed in. She was small, for a shifter, but no less beautiful. Her eyes flashed yellow-orange at Derek once she was settled on all fours and her fluffy tail swung back and forth behind her.

Dropping to one knee, Derek held out his hand as Effie came towards him and ran his finger through her fur.

"You're gorgeous." he told her. "And your eyes," he smiled. "I was right when I picked your ring." Effie let out a tiny yip and butted her head against Derek's chin. "You wanna change back or stay like this for a bit?"

Effie cocked her head, thinking for a moment, before she began to shift back. Derek grabbed the long dress Effie brought and slipped it over her once she was human again.

"Well?" Derek asked.

Effie grinned. "I cannot wait to spend the full moon like that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Full moons always left Effie a bit drained, even now that her druid and fox were one. So afterwards, she had developed a habit of taking long, warm showers to soothe and relax her before she crashed for the rest of the night.

This last full moon had been amazing, though. Shifting into fox form with Derek shifted as a wolf beside her, Effie had never felt more free. Jackson had sworn and been a bit jealous at what they could do, but admitted it was pretty cool, while Isaac actually squealed at the sight of Effie's fox form and proceeded to pick her up and cradle her like a baby. The bite he gained took a bit longer to heal than normal.

Now, with Jackson and Isaac heading back to their respective homes after a long visit, Derek and Effie were planning on enjoying their first night to themselves since leaving for their vacation.

Effie stepped out of the bathroom, bathrobe tied very loosely around her waist as she squeezed the water from her hair and dried her face and neck. She stopped in front of her vanity, sliding her ring back on her left hand and smiling as she watched Derek in the mirror, moving into the room after locking up.

"All alone?" Effie asked, tipping her head to the side, bearing her neck to her mate.

Derek came up behind her, dragging his nose along behind her ear before settling against the curve of her throat.

"Jackson just texted that his flight was leaving on time and he'd text tomorrow to let us know he got home. And Isaac called while you were in the shower, saying he got home fine." he said, scenting his mate. "You still smell like a field of wildflowers."

Effie purred. "Complaining?"

Derek chuckled, dragging his teeth along Effie's mating mark. "Never." he slid his hands down Effie's sides and tugged at the sash of her robe. "Think we can lose this?"

 **(Smut starting. Look away now if it's not your thing.)**

Effie's eyes were glued to the mirror, watching Derek's every move. "Only if you strip first." Bracing herself on the vanity as Derek stepped back, Effie watched him remove his shirt, socks and shoes, before slowly lowering his jeans and boxers. She felt herself flush as Derek's erect cock sprung free, precum glistening from the head. "Now my robe."

Eager, Derek stepped back up to Effie and slowly untied her loose knot. Once the sash fell to the sides, the robe gaped open, caught on her breasts, but bearing her triangle of curls. Derek brought his hands up, using single fingers to slide the robe over Effie's breasts, teasing the taunt nipples as he went, and pushing the plush fabric to the floor.

Sweeping Effie's damp hair side, Derek latched onto her neck again and started sucking a short lived hickey.

Effie groaned and dropped her head back to Derek's shoulder, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head as he moved along her throat and collarbone. She kept her eyes open but hooded as she watched their bodies move in the mirror. Derek's hands were dancing along her torso, tracing jumping muscles and teasing along the edges of her hips and thighs. She could feel herself getting wet, see the evidence of her excitement starting to dampen her curls.

Derek could smell Effie's arousal getting so strong, he could nearly taste it. He opened his eyes and saw her watching them in the mirror, following the movements of his hands along her body and his lips across her skin. He drew a finger down her belly, circling her belly button before continuing into her dark curls. He let his finger tease along her lower lips, sliding as far as he could reach. He watched her legs try to spread while staying standing and helped by nudging his leg between hers and gently knocking her feet further apart.

Once she was parted far enough where they could both see her glistening core, they watched Derek dip his finger between her parted lips, and drag it up to tease small circles around her clit.

Effie gasped, arching her back at the feeling and sight of Derek playing with her. It was like the sensations were heightened by her ability to see and feel what he was doing. It felt amazing and she knew it was going to be a night she would never forget.

Derek sank his teeth into Effie's mating mark at the same time he pinched and pulled her clit, sparking a rapid and intense orgasm that had Effie half shouting, half howling his name.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look like that," Derek whispered in her ear as he watched them in the mirror. Their eyes were both glowing, red and lilac meeting and holding. "Watching you climax because of my fingers and my bite."

Effie moaned. "You do not play fair, Derek Hale."

Derek grinned, his fangs showing. "Not when it comes to you." he slowly turned Effie and picked her up, letting her hook her legs around his waist. "And I'm by no means done with you, yet."

Effie kissed Derek, long and deep. "I can't wait."

Derek laid Effie out on the bed and, before she could get comfortable, had her pinned and sheathed himself inside her tight grip. Effie gasped loudly, her back arching into Derek's body as he started a steady, hard rhythm. Unlike in front of the mirror, where time seemed to slow down, now time sped up and Effie soon felt her second finish building in her belly. She reached up, lacing her fingers through Derek's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The change in angle hit her just right and she spun over the edge.

Feeling Effie climax again, and her walls squeeze tightly around his cock, Derek gave in and let his load shoot off, filling Effie.

 **(Okay, it's safe, again.)**

Once they could both breathe steadily again, Derek shifted off Effie and curled around her from behind.

"So glad the pups weren't home for that." Effie teased.

Derek laughed. "Even if they had been, they wouldn't be now." he tickled her ear with his nose, hearing her yawn. "Sleep."

"If you insist." Effie let out another yawn. "I think that's the fastest you've ever worn me out."

"Challenge accepted." Derek kissed her neck. "Sleep, babe."

Effie listened, tucking back further into Derek's hold, and let his deep breathing help her drift off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it. Effie can perform a full shift, the pups went home just in time to avoid Mom and Dad's love session and next we're on to South America. Time to see Miss Cora! If you wanna know what Effie's shifted form looks like, I'll pin it on my Twitter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Otero Pack

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next chapter. We're off to see Cora! Time to find out what the youngest Hale has been up to and for Effie to meet the man who will finally teach her all about just what she is and what she can do. It's gonna be an interesting ride. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie and the names of Cora's pack members.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Before too long, it was time to leave France and head to South America. Effie was excited to see Cora, but she also knew that, at the end of the trip, she would have to go back to Beacon Hills alone and leave Derek with his sister. It had been her idea for him to stay and spend more time with Cora, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to so much distance between her and her mate.

Deciding to focus on the trip, instead of what came after, Effie looked around as she and Derek walked through the airport. Cora was around, somewhere, waiting for them so she could drive them to her pack. Apparently it was a bit of a hike and visitors tended to get lost. When Derek had pointed out that he'd been there before, Cora reminded him that she'd been sitting beside him, calling him a moron every time he took a wrong turn.

It was at that point that Effie took Derek's phone away. Safer if she was the one who talked to Cora.

Seeing Derek go stiff out of the corner of her eye, Effie focused her senses and immediately picked up on what caught Derek's attention.

Standing about fifteen feet from the nearest luggage carousel was Cora Hale. Dressed in a knit army green camisole top, brown skinny pants and lace up ankle boots, she was a sight for sore eyes. Her long black locks fell down around her shoulders and back in loose waves and her face lit up once she saw the mated pair.

In true girly form, Cora and Effie squealed and jumped in place as they hugged after so long apart. Once they made a spectacle of themselves, and Derek shook his head, he took his turn, tucking his baby sister against his chest and kissing her head.

"It's good to see you, Cor." Derek said softly.

Cora smiled. "You too, Der." she pulled back, grabbing Effie's hand. "Both of you." They stood in silence, just enjoying being together, before Cora nodded to herself. "Come on, it's a long drive." she linked arms with Effie. "So, how's Stiles and everyone back home?"

Effie laughed as Derek snorted.

"There has never been a more loaded question, Cora." the werefox said. "You sure the drive is long enough?"

Cora cocked a brow. "I hope so."

"We can always break it up into parts. Especially Stiles." Derek offered, barely dodging the elbow Effie threw his way. "What?"

"My brother, only I can mock." Effie declared. She refocused on Cora while Derek huffed and pouted. "It's really not that bad. But you have missed quite a bit."

"Then don't leave out a thing." Cora decided. "We'll take the long way back."

Watching his mate and sister together, Derek felt more settled in himself than he had in a long time. He just hoped by the time they left, Effie was able to feel the same way.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stopping her SUV just down the road from her pack's compound, Cora dropped her hands from the steering wheel and let out a low whine as Effie and Derek set comforting hands on her.

"Why didn't either of you call me?" Cora asked, her voice soft. "Why didn't Stiles?"

"You got out." Effie shrugged. "You were free from Beacon Hills and the last thing we wanted was to pull you back into that mess."

"You deserve to have a life away from all of that, Cora." Derek all but whispered.

Cora whipped around in her seat. "So do you! All of you! I mean, Stiles was basically possessed by a fucking demon and Derek, if I ever see that bitch again, she's dead. I'll rip her into so many pieces, they won't know she was ever human." she shook her head. "I have half a mind to keep you both here and go drag Stiles and John out of that hell hole, as well. Kicking and screaming if need be." her eyes flashed gold. "And I ever see Peter again, he won't live to make it back into Eichen House."

Effie cleared her throat. "Ah, gotta love that Hale temper." she squeezed Cora's hand. "Peter's taken care of, Cor. He can't hurt us anymore."

"Doesn't mean I won't go through with my threat." Cora informed.

Effie laughed. "I didn't think it would. Come on, let's get going. I can tell Derek's getting sick of being in the back."

Cora saw the eyeroll her brother gave their fox. "My car, my rules, brother. And I like Effie better."

Derek sat back, arms crossed, and a bemused smile on his face. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The compound Cora's pack had set up was amazing. There were hand built huts everywhere, small buildings for supplies and meetings. A special hut had been constructed for Effie and Derek so they wouldn't have to try and sleep around other scents. The pack emissary had even cleansed it, just in case anything lingered from the construction.

The entire pack greeted the trio as they showed up. Derek had stiffened a bit, watching his sister slide into the arms of a male pack member, but the elbow Effie threw into his gut stopped any comments or flashing eyes. In total, including Cora and the emissary, there were twenty-eight pack members, ranging from two infants to a couple of elderly shifters.

The man that Cora had embraced stepped forward, his posture nonthreatening as he flashed his red eyes and held out his hand.

"Alpha Hale, it's an honor." he said. "I'm Ralph Otero, Alpha of the Otero pack."

Derek shook his hand, his own eyes flashing in return. "Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack. This is my mate and one of the pack Emissaries, Effie Stilinski."

Effie nodded her head, shaking Ralph's hand. "It's our honor to be here, Alpha Otero. We're very thankful for all you've done for Cora. It's a relief to know she is so well taken care of."

Ralph smiled, looking back at Cora in fondness. "She was a great addition to our pack when my father took her in." he faced the two, again. "Before you leave, Alpha Hale, I feel we need to have a conversation concerning Cora."

Derek cleared his throat and gave a short nod. "I agree. But we'll worry about that later."

"Of course." Ralph clapped his hands. "Cora can show you to your hut and we'll let you get settled. Dinner is going to be in two hours. We're preparing a bit more than usual in honor of your arrival. Enjoy yourselves and we'll see you in a couple of hours."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The canyon the compound sat above was breathtaking. The cliffs were covered in lush green grass and dropped down to the canyon valley deep below. Water could be heard rushing by, but only to shifter ears. The view over the cliffs was simply stunning and Effie found she could easily be very happy living here.

"Emissary Stilinski."

Effie smiled as the Otero emissary joined her. "Just Effie, please. My family name is a mouthful."

The man smiled. "So it is. I thought I would introduce myself. I'm Felipe Santos."

"A pleasure." Effie shook his hand. "I've only ever known two other emissaries, one being my twin brother and the other-"

"Alan Deaton." Felipe finished. "Yes, I know Alan. Quite well. In fact, a little too well for his liking."

Effie raised a brow. "I'm not sure even his sister can claim that."

Felipe chuckled. "No, Marin wouldn't be able to claim in depth knowledge of her brother. You say your own brother is also an emissary."

Effie nodded. "He is, for our pack, as well. He is the more official one, while I work with him behind the scenes." she cleared her throat. "He was once the emissary in training for the McCall pack, but we have since formally cut ties with their alpha."

Felipe nodded. "I sense a long, complicated story behind this. But I shall not press. After all, we have just met. It is, however, my wonder about your powers. Cora has expressed a concern for the Spark powers you've inherited from your mother."

Effie gave a small laugh. "That is another long, complicated story, Felipe. One that will need more time than the two hours before dinner."

"Tomorrow then," Felipe offered. "First thing, while Derek and Ralph talk and discuss pack treaties."

"Tomorrow." Effie agreed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

In case you missed it, I hate Deaton. Alright, not hate, but I really can't stand the man. So not a lot of people are going to be all buddy-buddy with him. *grins* Of course, Felipe has a different reason to dislike Deaton. You'll find out why before the end of this story, promise. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	4. Total Control-Ish

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next chapter. Got a bit of excitement for this one. Well, for Effie. Derek has to deal with Ralph wanting to mate with his sister. He's not handling that. Like, at all. But Effie has a bit of trouble with her training and that gets Derek out of wedding talks. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie and Cora's packmates.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning, Derek and Effie were greeted by the sunrise just to the left of their main window. The sky started out a pale blue that turned pink, purple and golden as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. The pair laid quietly in each other's arms, just enjoying the peace and beauty of the moment.

"Felipe is taking me for a hike today." Effie spoke softly. Any louder and the tranquility would be ruined. "Wants to see if we can work out all my powers and start working on controlling my visions."

"Ralph wants to talk about marrying my sister." Derek grumbled. "Merging the Hale and Otero packs as a way of showing his serious intent to mate with Cora."

"They've already bonded." Effie shared. "She told me a few months ago, after it happened." she turned, seeing Derek's deep frown. "She's loved, Derek. You can see how much Ralph cares about her, truly cares. And she loves him just as much. It's nice to see that kind of love outside our relationship. And Cora deserves that."

Derek sighed, tucking his nose into Effie's hair. "I don't like it."

Effie smiled. "She's your baby sister, of course you don't." she nudged him. "Now you know how Stiles feels."

"Great," Derek groaned. "I'm starting to understand your brother. End it now."

Effie laughed. "Not happening, big guy." rolling to lay on top of him, she nipped Derek's chin. "Wanna see if we can be quiet enough to trick a wolf pack?"

Derek chuckled. "Impossible."

"I think we're up for the challenge." Effie winked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As morning finished settling in, Effie made her way across the compound to the hut Felipe lived in. In a pastel maxi dress with one of Derek's denim button-ups over it, Effie let the breeze from the canyon blow through her hair. She could hear various pack members moving around their huts, getting ready to face the day. One of the infants was being fed, while the other sighed softly in sleep.

In the distance, Felipe stepped out of his hut, his dark skin almost shimmering in the early sun. He wore a light robe open over khakis and fitted white undershirt.

"Good morning, Effie." Felipe bowed his head.

Effie returned the gesture. "Good morning to you." They started walking together. "I have to thank you for this. You're saving me from mating negotiations between Ralph and Derek over Cora."

Felipe laughed. "I had heard rumors our alpha intended such a talk once you two arrived. I didn't think he'd do it quite so soon, though."

"Probably wanted to get it over with before Derek figured out something was up." Effie guessed. "He's more than a little protective of Cora."

"And your own brother?" Felipe asked. "How did he handle your mating?"

"Annoyed." Effie admitted with a grin. "But he knew all the good Derek brought into my life and wouldn't fight it, not as long as I'm happy."

Felipe smiled. "A good brother, then. I look forward to working with both of you in the future." he motioned to a cave they'd reached. Effie looked around, shocked to see how far they'd walked already. "I'm gifted with increased speed through my bond with my alpha." Felipe explained. "You picked up pace without realizing it and I just kept up instead of slowing you down. This gives us more time to work."

Effie exhaled. "Alright then." she stepped into the cave, gasping at the glowing crystals that seemed to come to life as she walked further in. "What is this place?"

"Crystal caves exist all over the world." Felipe said. "There is one not far from Beacon Hills you'll be able to find once you return home." he ran a hand along the walls. "They're like sanctuaries for druids. They prove the perfect environment for meditation, healing, visions. Anything we may need, for ourselves or our packs. It is here I hope to unlock your true nature and help you gain control."

Effie could feel the power running through her veins. Her fox was calm, completely calm and not fighting her magic for the first time, ever. The peace flowing through her was beyond words.

"I'm ready." she whispered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked away from Ralph as the other alpha paused in laying out their treaty terms. He'd been able to feel Effie all day, working on her powers with Felipe. But just before the break, he'd felt a spike of power from her and it hadn't settled.

"Your mate," Ralph joined him at the window. "I've never felt power like that before."

"No one has." Derek said. "And it terrifies her. If your emissary can help her gain control and understanding, he'll have my eternal gratitude."

"I know Felipe will do his best." Ralph promised. "Ever since Cora told us about Effie's visions, he's been planning ways to help her. He knew you'd never get the help she needs from Deaton. The fact that Talia never sent him away didn't sit well with my father."

"It doesn't sit well with a lot of us." Derek agreed. "That's why Effie and her brother are training. Deaton can continue to tell Alpha McCall half truths, but the Hale pack wants no part in it."

"I have to ask, Ralph." Cora spoke up from the table. "What is the history with Felipe and Deaton? I remember Felipe saying once that he knew Deaton better than anyone."

Ralph crossed his arms. "It really should be Felipe's secret to share, but in the spirit of pack merging, they were lovers many years ago. For Deaton, it was merely a phase in his life. Exploring, if you will. Felipe, it was love."

Derek exhaled. "That-" Another spike from Effie distracted Derek. He whipped around, seeing a wave of energy coming from where Effie and Felipe had vanished that morning. "Ralph-"

"Let's go." Ralph didn't wait for him to ask. "That didn't feel right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie panted as she worked to control her senses. Felipe had been teaching her how to tap into supernatural tracking. A lone were-coyote had passed through the canyon a few days before and Felipe wanted Effie to read the tracks and tell him all she could about the shifter. And it had been working. Until she started reading other tracks from other creatures all over the canyon. Now her senses were out of control and she couldn't focus on what Felipe was telling her. Hell, she couldn't even hear what he was telling her.

Suddenly, it was like a golden bubble appeared around her. Warmth filled her and the world started coming back into focus.

Opening her eyes, she saw the ceiling of the cave, the crystals flickering wildly. Her back was against something warm and there were arms around her. It didn't take long for her mind to catch up and realize Derek was holding her, whispering softly in her ear.

"There you are," he said. "You had us scared."

Effie saw Cora, Ralph and Felipe watching from the entrance. "What happened?"

"From what I can guess," Felipe cleared his throat. "Your fox completely surrendered to the control of your druid and the resulting power spike was too much. Think of it like when you do a full shift. The fox takes control from the druid. Well, your druid doesn't know how to handle that level of power and quickly spiraled out of control. It took Derek to bring you back."

"Thanks for that," Effie tucked her forehead against Derek's neck. "I'm exhausted."

Ralph laughed. "After that? I would think so. Not to mention, you both worked through lunch." he jerked his head back towards the compound. "Let's get some food in you, then you can relax for the rest of the day."

"Relax," Derek shared a smirk with Effie. "Not sure we know what that means any more."

Cora grinned. "We'll remind you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, relax really isn't in the Beacon Hills vocab any more. At least not for the pack. But they'll get there, eventually. As you can tell, Effie has a lot of work to do and it's not going to be easy. But she's a quick learner and before she returns home, she'll have a grasp on most of it. I'm thinking this will be about ten chapters, so lots to look forward to. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	5. Sisters

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Alright, so we've got some more fun for Effie in this chapter. Only this time, Derek's gonna be on hand in case she spirals again. Not sure if that's gonna happen, but better safe than sorry. But before that, she has to recover and if there's one thing a Stilinski hates, it's inaction. So Cora takes her shopping. That's right, shopping trip for the girls. Be scared, boys. Be very scared. Read on!

Disclaimer: Effie and her ongoing weirdness is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie was going out of her mind.

It had been three days since her druid got a power overload. And in those three days, she hadn't been allowed to leave her and Derek's hut for anything other than the bathroom and showering. Even then, she had an escort, mainly Derek sometimes Cora, just in case. Once back in the hut, she was allowed to read and draw. That was it. Nothing that would tax her or her powers.

She was going to snap if she didn't get out. And soon.

"Alright," Cora walked in, dressed in ripped gray jeans, a graphic tee and leather jacket embroidered with various types of flowers. "You have five minutes to get dressed and then you and I are going shopping."

Effie's eyes widened. "Seriously? I can leave?"

Cora nodded. "I basically told Derek he was being overprotective, same with Felipe and asked Ralph for the SUV for a few hours in the city."

Effie nearly jumped from the bed. "Cora, you are amazing." In less than her five minute deadline, she was dressed in a gray loose fitting tee, matching jeans and an off-white leather jacket. She grabbed her bag, slipped on some boots and grinned. "Let's get out of here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two hours later, Effie was laughing with Cora as they walked through a local mall. They had driven for about half an hour before reaching the nearest city. The pack was known there, not as supernatural creatures, but for hanging around every weekend or so.

"Ralph feels it's important we remember how to be around humans." Cora explained. "Especially the younger ones who don't go to school or really see anyone outside the pack."

"Makes sense," Effie nodded. "How else will they travel away from the pack one day if they don't know anything about the rest of the world. So," she leaned on the table they sat at in a restaurant. "Show me."

Cora blushed, but laid her left hand on the table. On her ring finger was a silver ring, the top coiled into a Celtic knot, meaning love. "He gave it to me just after we bonded."

Effie ran her finger over her own ring. "It's beautiful, Cora. Ralph sounds perfect."

"No guy is perfect," Cora corrected. "Shifter or human."

Effie laughed. "Yeah, you've got a point there. Derek and I definitely have our ups and downs."

Cora watched Effie's face. "How close was it, Ef?"

Effie didn't have to ask what she was talking about. "He died. Our mate bond severed and the pain was unimaginable. I can understand why some shifters die from it." she shook her head. "I didn't want to function afterwards. It was only the promise of digging my claws into Kate that got me moving."

Cora exhaled slowly. "I felt something that day. Like a heavy weight was sitting on my chest, only it was trying to rip itself off at the same time. Ralph couldn't figure out what it was and Felipe could only guess something was wrong with you or Derek."

"It's not something I would wish on my worst enemy." Effie admitted. "But seeing him come back, seeing him shift from wolf to man, I haven't felt that kind of elation since," she stopped. "Ever, actually. And our mate bond has never been stronger."

"Our bond is stronger, as well." Cora said. "Mine and Derek's, and the bond I feel with you."

Effie nodded. "I felt that, too."

"I've got something for you," Cora said. She pulled a small box from her bag. "Just a little something to remind you that you're not alone when you head back to Beacon Hills."

Effie took the box, opening it carefully. Inside were two silver bands, the tops twisted into infinity knots. And inscribed inside was one word.

 _Sisters_

"I love them." Effie said, her voice thick with emotion. "They're perfect." she handed one to Cora and slid the other on her right pointer. Cora did the same, reaching to hold Effie's hand.

"You've been my sister since we were kids." Cora said in a rare moment of complete honesty. "Even if you and Derek weren't together, you still would be. And I'll be there if you ever need me."

Effie smiled. "Same here. Just a simple phone call and I'll be here as fast as planes can fly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Returning to the compound, Effie and Cora were greeted by Ralph, Derek and Felipe. The two alphas looked concerned, but the druid was simply beaming.

"What's going on?" Cora asked.

"I've figured out why Effie has so much power." Felipe said.

Effie looked at Derek and Ralph before giving the emissary her attention. "What is it?" she saw Derek look uncertainly at Felipe. "What's going on? What's the reason?"

"It's very rare." Derek spoke instead of Felipe. "But it seems, at some point after you were bitten, you evolved, in a way."

"Meaning?" Cora questioned. "Stop beating around the bush, Derek. Just say it."

"Effie's an alpha." Ralph said. "That's why she's so strong in her magic and her shifter. Effie is an alpha fox."

Effie blinked. "What?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes, the cliffhanger was on purpose. The main aim of this chapter was the bonding with Cora and Effie. I really love the relationship those two have and wanted to focus on it a bit more. I'll do that again later on. So, who saw this coming? I know it seems random, but I've actually had this planned since I decided to turn Effie. I promise to explain more in the next chapter. Until then, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Her Potential

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, time to explain what Felipe meant by Effie is an alpha. Fair warning, he did jump the gun, a bit. You'll see what I mean. Like last chapter was focused on Effie and Cora, this'll be more of Derek and Effie than anything else. They need to talk about everything Felipe reveals to them. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie and her confusingness.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie blinked at Felipe. "I'm what?"

Derek sighed. "He means, you have the potential to be an alpha."

"It's the combination," Felipe took over. "The strength and power between your fox and druid powers, it's almost like a true alpha, but more than that."

Cora shook her head. "What's more than a true alpha?"

"We don't know." Ralph said. "It's never been heard of."

"Neither have I." Effie said. "Deaton told me a shifter like me hasn't existed in seven generations."

"On that," Felipe said. "Alan was right. But that shifter was a wolf. Foxes are different, because they come in so many forms. As shifters, Kitsune, Nogitsune." he saw the flinch in the Hales and Effie. "What?"

"My brother was possessed by a Nogitsune." Effie said. "We almost lost him."

Felipe nodded. "My apologies, I didn't know. But, it makes even more sense." he crossed his arms. "A creature like the Nogitsune could have been drawn to your brother because of your power combination. It couldn't get to you directly, so it went for the next best, hoping Stiles was just as strong."

"Is he?" Derek asked. "Does Stiles have the same potential?"

"To have survived a Nogitsune possession and have a twin like Effie?" Felipe took a moment. "It's very possible. I would have to spend time with him, learn his talents, to know for sure. But for now, Effie, I want to test your powers more. Are you-"

"That can wait." Ralph stepped forward. He could see the way Derek was reacting to all this, his eyes fixed on Effie and not moving. "Effie is still recovering and will for another day, at least." he looked at Felipe. "Am I understood?"

The emissary bowed his head once. "Yes, of course."

Cora squeezed Effie's arm. "Go rest. I'll have dinner brought to your hut."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie laid in the comfort of Derek's arms as they watched the sky turn colors. The sun was setting and dinner sat untouched by the door. Neither had moved since returning to the hut nearly four hours before.

"I don't want to be an alpha." Effie finally whispered.

"You don't have to be." Derek replied. He ran his fingers along her back, keeping her calm with his light touch. "Felipe said you were like a potential true alpha and they only gain their powers by their own will. Scott knew he needed to be stronger to stop Jennifer, so he became stronger. But you," he looked down at Effie. "You're already as strong as you need to be. You could be an alpha, but you don't need to be, so you won't."

Effie sighed. "I know this has all always been inside me; the druid from Mom and a fox being the shape I was meant to take, but I wish it came without all the complications."

"Are you regretting training with Felipe?" Derek asked.

Effie took a moment. "I don't think so, no. I mean, I'm glad to have more control and a better understanding of what I can do. It's finding more secrets than answers that's the problem. And it really doesn't help that I seem to be this one in seven generations rarity."

Derek smiled some. "Mom always said you were special."

"If this is where you tell me Aunt Talia knew," Effie threatened. "I'm finding a way to bring her back and I'm going to yell. A lot."

Derek chuckled. "Well, I haven't found anything to suggest she knew, but you're more than welcome to take a look at the journals."

"Might just do that." Effie muttered. She sighed again, her entire body sagging against Derek's. "I'm exhausted."

"Sleep then." Derek kissed her head. "Ralph and Cora don't expect us again until morning."

"If Felipe smiling tomorrow," Effie slurred as she started to doze off. "Can I hit him?"

"Go for it." Derek granted. "I'll even hold him in place."

Effie smirked weakly. "Knew I loved you for a reason."

"I love you, too." Derek smiled. "Sleep, Ef."

A soft sigh. "Kay."

Derek waited until he was sure Effie was completely out before closing his own eyes. Even though it was still early, Effie wasn't the only one exhausted from all the information they'd been given. An early night was just what they needed and he intended to take advantage of it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, this was intended to be short, I promise. I really just wanted Effie to truly absorb what Felipe said, share with Derek how she really feels about everything and have him ask the hard questions and be exactly what she needs. Now, they really need the sleep, cause training gets more intense next chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. No Need for An Alpha

Begin Transmission

Lacy here and it's time for more training. A lot more. Felipe is eager to see just how powerful Effie is, even if it puts him in danger. Effie doesn't like being pushed, a lesson Felipe will learn painfully. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Training with Felipe picked up once more, only this time Derek was always there and called the shots on when Effie needed breaks and to stop each day. Felipe wasn't happy about being limited, but Ralph reminded him that Effie wasn't their pack and he needed to respect Derek's wishes.

Today, they were working on track reading. Effie didn't even know this ability was a thing until Felipe told her it was almost an extension of pack bonds. She had to focus on the emotions and scents left behind in tracks and figure out what they meant.

"This coyote wants something," Effie was following the same were-coyote tracks from the last time. "They've been pacing outside the pack for days, possibly even weeks." she held her glowing hand over the paw prints. "They're a rare creature, being able to full shift. Might have been an alpha at one time, but now they're alone."

Felipe crossed his arms. "A former alpha, but it won't approach our pack."

"They." Effie pointed out. "Not it. Have some respect."

"Tell me more about them." Felipe adjusted his words. "Are they healthy? Have they fallen into omega status yet?"

Effie focused more. "They're tired, I can tell that much. They still have strength, but their control is slipping. They're not an omega, yet, but it won't be much longer."

"What else?" Felipe asked. He saw Effie's confusion. "What else can you read?"

"What else is there to read?" Effie questioned. "You know what species they are, what they can do and their mental and physical states."

"You have alpha potential, Effie." Felipe pressed. "Read the tracks like an alpha, not like a druid."

"But I am a druid." Effie pointed out. "Not an alpha. And I don't want to be."

"Think of the power you could have." Felipe paced towards her. "The advantage you could hold over other packs, your own pack, even. The other Beacon Hills alpha, you could make him submit to you. You have that power."

"No." Effie's eyes were hard, and shifted. "No, I could have that power, but I don't. And even if I did, I would never lord it over anyone, let alone someone I call family."

"But-"

"No." The force behind Effie's one word knocked Felipe back a step. "I will never abuse my power or position in such a way. Packs are meant to be families, they work together. Becoming a dictator would make me no better than the creatures we've chased from our homes. And if that's the type of council you give to Ralph, I'll suggest to Derek that we cut ties with this pack and take Cora back to Beacon Hills with us."

By the time Effie finished, Felipe was pressed against the cave wall, the crystals digging into his flesh. He could not move, could not speak. His eyes were wide, staring at Effie as her power swirled around her, given physical form by the power of the crystals.

"Effie." Derek stepped in, cutting a glare towards Felipe. "Let him go. He's learned his lesson."

Effie exhaled slowly, her hold on Felipe dropping. The emissary fell to his knees, panting in pain.

"My apologies, Emissary. Alpha." he spoke, head bowed. "I was overtaken by the idea of so much power and let it get the better of me. I can see now that you do not need to be an alpha to wield great power."

"I think Effie's training with you is done." Derek decided. "I thank you for teaching her control and giving her peace with her powers. But there is nothing more she needs to learn from you."

"Of course, Alpha Hale." Felipe could do nothing but agree. "It was my pleasure to instruct you, Emissary Stilinski."

"And mine to learn." Effie granted. "I'm only sorry it had to end like this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ralph sighed as Derek and Effie told him what happened with Felipe. "Felipe was my father's emissary and easily adapted to his want for more power, more strength, within the pack. Any chance he gets to help a shifter rise to their full potential, he takes it. I was hoping he wouldn't do the same with you, Effie. I'm sorry."

Effie shook her head. "Don't apologize, Ralph. You don't control his actions. Only he is responsible for that. And I stood my ground against him well enough."

"I'll say," Cora smirked. "Our doctor spent over an hour stitching the gouges from the crystals digging into his back."

Effie flushed sheepishly. "I didn't mean to hurt him, just make him understand."

"I think it's safe to say he does," Ralph chuckled. "I do hope this doesn't harm relations between our packs."

Derek shook his head. "It would take more than just one person to turn us away. So," he crossed his arms. "It is my pleasure, as a final gesture towards our alliance, that I give my blessings on your mating with Cora." he held out a hand. "Make her happy and we will always be friends."

Ralph smiled. "Everyday for the rest of our lives."

Cora hugged Derek tightly. "Thank you so much, Der."

"You've grown up, Cor." Derek said quietly. "I didn't want to see it, but you really have. I hope you are as happy with Ralph as I am with Effie."

Cora laughed through happy tears. "No one's that happy, but thank you for the wish."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ugh, another short chapter. But we are reaching the end of this story. Thinking one or two more chapters. Might do a bit of a side trip away from Cora's pack, just Derek and Effie, before she heads back to Beacon Hills. Not sure yet, we'll find out next week. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Time Away

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next update for Effie. I decided that our power couple does need some time away from their hosting pack. Not because of Felipe, or what he did, but because it's almost time for Effie to go home. Without Derek. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie and the names within Cora's pack.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked out at the rising sun as she packed her bag. It was a week before she would be returning to Beacon Hills and she and Derek were taking a last minute hike for a few days, just to have some time alone.

It was hard for her to think, in a single week, she'd be going back home, without Derek. Sure, she knew he'd be safe with Cora and her pack. And that the siblings needed time together to reconnect after all they'd been through. But for Effie, it felt like leaving part of herself behind. Which, she supposed, in a way it was. They were mates, after all. Bound together through their shifter halves and Effie's magic.

"Stop thinking about it." Derek murmured as he came up behind her. He slid his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "It'll just make the time feel like it's going by faster. Don't rush our time away."

"I know," Effie whispered. "Just weird to think we're gonna be so far apart, willingly this time."

"It's not forever." Derek reminded. "And I'll come back sooner if you need me."

"No," Effie turned in his arms. "No, I'll be okay until you come home." she smiled. "Let's go before Cora comes up with a reason to keep us here."

Derek snorted. "Not if she values her life."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It had been several hours since Effie and Derek left the Otero pack and they were surrounded by trees on all sides. The animals of the area were all quiet, only the birds chirping high in the trees. Given the were-coyote that was prowling around the pack, the two had headed in the opposite direction, not wanting to upset the shifter. According to Derek, they were following a map from Ralph, but he refused to let Effie look at it.

"Derek-"

"We're nearly there, Effie." Derek repeated. "Couple hundred more yards." he heard Effie grumbling under her breath, but ignored it. "Ralph promised it was worth the walk."

"Wait," Effie stopped. "This isn't where he and Cora had their bonding ceremony, right?"

Derek snorted. "No, I asked about that. He said he didn't want that area tainted by the emotions of his future brother-in-law."

Effie grinned. "It's where they're going to do the mating ceremony, too, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Derek grunted.

Effie laughed, linking their arms. "Come on, Sourwolf."

"Really?"

"Shh," Effie ignored him. "I hear water."

Only a few minutes later, the pair broke through the trees and saw why Ralph had sent them there.

Before them was a small lake with bright green grass surrounding it. Built up on the grass was a canopy made of logs and large ferns. And the water Effie heard wasn't just the lake. It was the modestly sized waterfall pouring down into the lake.

"It's gorgeous." Effie breathed. Looking up, she saw a gap in the trees, revealing the brilliant blue sky. The two worked silently, setting up their sleeping bags and pillows under the canopy. When Derek went to gather some wood for a fire, Effie pulled her boots and socks off and dipped her toes in the water. Closing her eyes, she listened to the wind blow through the trees, the water splash against the rocks and even the small fish swimming below the surface. She'd forgotten in her time away from Beacon Hills just how peaceful the forest could be. Sure, there were more sounds than at home, but it still felt right to be surrounded by trees and the animals and creatures that lived in and around them.

For the first time since leaving Beacon Hills, Effie found herself truly missing home. Maybe not all the people, but the town itself.

"Hey," Derek joined her. "Where are you?"

Effie smiled. "Home." she looked at Derek. "This place reminds me of Beacon Hills. The sounds and trees."

Derek looked around, nodding. "Yeah, it really does feel like home." Silence fell as the two just sat, absorbing the nature around them.

"Derek," Effie's voice was a whisper caught on the wind. If it hadn't been blowing in Derek's direction, he wasn't sure he'd have heard it.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"I'm scared to go home without you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I know that's a terrible place to end it, and I was going to make it longer with smut, but this chapter has been two weeks coming and this is as far as I could get without it feeling forced. And I really wanted to make sure I was able to update this week. Next week will be longer, and this shorter piece will elongate the story by one more chapter. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Facing Fear

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next chapter. I know I left the last one on a cliff-hanger. Effie confronting her fears, even after everything she's been through, is still one of the harder things for me to write. And I think that's shown in the last two chapters. But I've worked my way through it and I'm hoping this chapter will be a good second to last for the story. Can't really say much other than Derek and Effie talk. So, read on.

Disclaimer: I own Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked at Effie, watching as she folded in on herself after her confession filled the air.

"Why?" Derek asked the simple question. He wouldn't ask what she meant or tell her there was nothing to fear. Not until he knew why she was afraid.

Effie sighed, her fingers gripping the rock she sat on. "Back when the Nogitsune had Stiles and Mr. McCall had locked you and Chris up, I told Dad," she swallowed. "I told him I sometimes wished you and Peter had never come back into our lives. That the supernatural had stayed a story instead of proving to be real." she felt the sting her words caused through the mate bond. "I know better, now. I know this is always how things were meant to go and as dangerous and heartbreaking as its been, I wouldn't change a moment of it. But at the same time, I wouldn't change it because you've been there for everything. Even when we were of different opinions, you were still there." she looked at Derek. "I'm not saying I expect the world to go to hell the moment we're separated, but I am scared of the chance it could happen and having to face it without you."

Reacting without thinking, Derek pulled Effie into his arms and held her as she shook with her fear. He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of that, too. He told Effie as much.

"Any time we're apart, whether it's intentional or not, I'm terrified I'll come home and you'll be gone." Derek admitted. "Willingly or because someone took you from me."

"How do you deal with it?" Effie asked.

"Our bond." Derek answered simply. "Even before we were mated, even before we started dating, we had a bond. At least, I think we did."

"We did." Effie said softly.

Derek smiled, kissing her head. "That's how I dealt with the fear. That little feeling, in the way back of my mind at first, and something I fought at first. It helped, so much more than I thought it would."

"It's helped me, too." Effie admitted. "I used to think it was just because I was attracted to you, that's why you being around or on my mind was helpful. But I realized around the time Peter came back that it was so much more than that."

"Hold on to that," Derek said. "The entire time we're separated, hold on to that bond. And I'll do the same."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

This story is determined to kill me before it's finished. Which is hilarious, since it's got one chapter left. But apparently it's meant to have short, little nugget chapters. Which is fine, I mean, as long as I'm getting the story across and it fills in the blanks for Effie before the next season. Either way, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Apart, For Now

Begin Transmission

And we've reached it. Lacy here with our final in-between chapter. After this, it's on to season five. This is gonna be bittersweet, as I'm sure we all know. Effie is leaving Derek behind and heading back to Beacon Hills alone. It won't be an easy change for either of them. But they'll manage. Read on kids.

Disclaimer: I own Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morning dawned over Effie's departure day and it was met with quiet whispers and lingering glances. Derek had yet to leave Effie's sight, or even her arm reach. Neither had slept the night before, wanting to just hold each other. No matter what Derek had said at the waterfall, neither was ready to be parted.

"You all packed?" Derek asked.

Effie nodded. "Yeah," she smiled. "With all the things Cora bought me, I'm surprised I don't need another suitcase."

Derek chuckled. "She certainly gave it her best shot." he picked up her sketchbook, seeing the drawing from two mornings before, at their campsite. Effie had drawn the sky through the tree canopy. "I-"

"Dad's picking me up at the airport." Effie stopped him, moving anxiously. "Stiles wanted to, but Dad and I agreed the jeep wouldn't make the drive."

"It's a miracle it makes the drive to school and back." Derek muttered. "Effie-"

"I'm sure the pack will want to see me," Effie pressed on. "But I think I want some one on one time with Dad and Stiles-"

"Effie," Derek took her by the arms so they were facing each other. "Look at me." It took a moment, but she eventually raised her eyes. "The moment you need me to come home, the moment, you tell me. Call me, text. I don't care. I want to know the moment it gets to be too much."

Effie swallowed. "What if it's too much before I get on the plane?"

"Then Cora can mail my stuff to me." Derek said, his tone entirely serious. "And I buy a ticket right there."

Effie gave a watery laugh. "Just knowing that already makes it easier, even if it does sound crazy."

Derek shrugged. "What about us isn't crazy?"

"Good point." Effie sniffed. "Alright, let's get the other goodbyes over with. I think ours will need a while."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie hugged Cora tightly. "I want an invitation to the wedding."

"You'll be my maid of honor." Cora replied. "If you want."

Effie smiled. "Read my mind." she pulled back. "I'll let you know when I've landed and make sure Stiles calls to apologize for keeping you out of the loop."

"Let's not do that again." Cora said sternly. "Derek isn't the only one who's a call away. I can handle Beacon Hills for my family."

"Deal." With another hug, Effie released Cora and moved to stand before Ralph. "Alpha Otero-"

"I think," Ralph smiled. "We can drop formalities. It was an honor meeting you, Effie, and I look forward to seeing you, again."

Effie smiled. "Same here, Ralph. Take good care of Derek for me."

Ralph grinned at Derek's huff. "I'll see what I can do. He doesn't strike me as the type to listen all that well."

Cora snorted. "You just summed up my brother in one sentence, babe."

"I'm right here." Derek pointed out. He gave his sister and future brother-in-law a look. "I'll be back after her flight takes off."

"I can't promise we'll have anything to distract you," Ralph said. "But we'll do our best."

Another round of hugs and goodbyes were exchanged before the pair finally got into the SUV that would take them to the airport. Effie was silent as Derek started the drive, keeping her eyes on the horizon instead of the fading pack behind them. The longer she was at the compound, the more fledgling pack bonds she felt towards them.

"As long as Ralph and I have an alpha pact," Derek said. "You'll still feel those bonds."

Effie laughed. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Derek gave her a look. "Yeah, because after so long, I can't basically read your mind."

Effie giggled. "Good point. They won't interact with my other bonds, right?"

Derek shook his head. "No, because it's two different packs. And with the distance between us and Scott, it wouldn't affect us anyway."

"Think Stiles has managed to fix that?" Effie asked. "I mean, we do have to cohabitate Beacon Hills until graduation."

Derek sighed. "If anyone can get through to Scott, it's Stiles. And if he fails, well I have yet to meet someone Melissa can't intimidate."

"Just because she made you actually take off your jacket," Effie teased.

"The woman has a worse mother stare than mine ever did." Derek pointed out. "And she was backed with Alpha eyes."

Effie shrugged. "Being a single parent does that. Why do you think Dad makes such a good sheriff?"

Derek shook his head again. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Family," Effie grinned. "One big, mostly happy, family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When the time came to let Effie go through security so she could make her flight, Derek found it hard to let her go. His wolf was practically pacing madly at the idea of her being so far away and he could tell from her shifting feet that her fox felt the same.

"It's just a couple of months, at best." Effie repeated Derek's words from the night before. "Graduation at worst."

"I'll be back before then." Derek swore. "Cora can't put up with me for that long."

"You'd be surprised what a sister is willing to put up with after almost losing their brother." Effie reminded him. "Fingers crossed, the peace will continue and you won't need to come back until graduation."

Derek held her close. "Fingers crossed." he pressed his face into her neck. "I love you, no matter what. You need anything,"

"I'll have you on Skype, text or phone call before either of us can blink." Effie finished. She nuzzled Derek's throat. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

Derek pulled back, framing Effie's face. "Yes, we will be." A long lingering kiss filled the space between them before Effie quickly pulled away and nearly ran into the security line. Both knew if it wasn't done fast, she wouldn't leave. Or Derek wouldn't let her.

Derek stepped back, watching Effie as she moved through the line, removing her shoes and placing her things on the x-ray belt. Only once she was through security and he'd lost sight of her, did he turn and make his way out of the airport, feeling as though he'd left a piece of himself behind.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked around the airport, trying to spot her father in the crowds of people coming and going from different flights. Deciding to use a little supernatural cheating, she followed the pull of John's pack bond and quickly found him waiting at baggage claim.

"There's my girl," John gathered Effie into a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Effie."

"You too, Dad." Effie sighed in the comfort of her father's arms. "That was a long time to be away."

"You'll get used to it." John promised. "I've already got your bags, so let's get out of here. I'm sure all the smells aren't that great for you. Lord knows my nose hates it."

Effie laughed. "It is a lot, but you get used to it. High school helps."

John cringed. "I don't even want to begin to imagine." he looped his arm around Effie's shoulders. "You doing alright? Being without Derek?"

"It's not easy." Effie admitted. "But I've got you and I've got Stiles. And the pack, for the most part." she smiled at John. "I'll be alright."

John smiled with pride. "Yeah, you will be. You always are." he kissed her head. "Come on, your brother's got to be going nuts by now."

"Too late for that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it. Effie is back home, Derek's spending some more time with Cora and next week, senior year begins. I hope you all enjoyed _Learning Curve_. It was harder to write than I thought it would be, but I think that's because it was multi-chapter. I'm not used to that with my in-between stories. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks so much for reading and look out next week for the first chapter of _Alone, Afraid, Avenged._

End Transmission


End file.
